1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to platens for typewriters or like machines; more particularly it relates to platens having a covered cylindrical tube and stub shaft assemblies press fitted into the ends thereof; and specifically to a platen in which the stub shaft assemblies are themselves press fitted parts.
2. Related art
A platen of the above kind is known from DE-PS No. 589 017. However, it is necessary there to join the platen end pieces to the platen tube by additional components. Moreover, this known platen requires special measures to join the stub shafts to the platen end pieces firmly. This means considerable costs for parts and assembly. In addition, the platen mass is increased unnecessarily.
Similar drawbacks also apply to a platen disclosed in DE-PS No. 726 476. It needs a through platen shaft because no assembly possibilities for stub shafts are provided at the platen end pieces.